


someone like me to be sure of

by helsinkibaby



Series: Tennessee Whiskey [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before, Joe asks Caitlin a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone like me to be sure of

**Author's Note:**

> June bingo prompt "greedy"

When Caitlin woke up, it was to the unaccustomed feeling of a warm body pressed solid against her back, an arm snaked comfortably around her waist, fingers grazing her stomach, twitching slightly as Joe  breathed deep and even, still deep in slumber. She shifted slightly, the better to press her body back against him and she smiled to herself as his arm tightened almost imperceptibly around her. His breathing changed slightly then, hitched a little and his fingers twitched again against her stomach and when she turned her head, she saw his brown eyes beginning to open, blinking lazily until he registered where he was, who he was with. 

When he did, the effect was transformative. A slow smile curled his lips and his eyes held an appreciation that couldn't be missed. "Good morning, beautiful," were his first words, in quite a lower register than she usually heard from him, whether from sleep or emotion she couldn't tell. He moved back a little and her body felt the loss of him immediately, but it only lasted long enough for him to place a gentle hand on her hip, moving her onto her back and wrapping her up in his arms. 

Her head pillowed against his chest, she had to admit that this was a far nicer position. 

Except that when he looked down at her, his brow was furrowed and he looked worried. When he asked, "How are you feeling?" there was only one answer that sprang to mind. 

"Greedy." 

This time, his blink was surprised and his brow furrowed even more. "How so?"

Caitlin bit her lip, looked down at her hand resting on his chest, right over his heart. Her index finger traced lazy circles there and it was easier to concentrate on that, to look there, than it was to look into his eyes. "I was happy," she told him quietly, "with Ronnie. And when he died... I never thought I'd feel that way about someone again. That I couldn't be that lucky twice." She swallowed hard, felt his hand move up her back and around her shoulder and up to underneath her chin where one finger tilted her head up gently. His smile was as soft as his eyes and she felt a lump form in her throat. "And now..." Her voice trailed off, emotion getting the best of her. 

His hand slid from her chin to his chest where he took her hand in his, laced their fingers together like he'd done the previous night. "Maybe we are greedy," he said and it was her turn to be surprised. "And if we are... then I don't care." The statement surprised a laugh out of her, one that was cut short when he raised their joined hands, brought them to his lips without ever taking his eyes off hers. "You're worth it." 

The lump in her throat threatened to rise up and choke her and she had to take a deep breath to force it back. Even after that, she couldn't speak, could only nod, could only lift herself up, bringing her body flush with his, and kiss him. 

He kissed her back the same way he'd kissed her the previous night, full of passion and longing and emotion and in seconds she was aching for him, pulling his body closer against hers, offering no resistance when he rolled them over so that his warm body covered hers and there was only ever going to be one outcome after that. 

Which suited Caitlin just fine - after all, if she was going to be greedy, she was going to enjoy it. 


End file.
